


About Time

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: The Unusuals
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Fluff, finally get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison <em>finally</em> gets Walsh's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> So just a ficlet that refused to fit itself into a drabble.

Allison wonders why he isn't looking. She _likes_ Jason, and she's not blind. There's something there when he looks at her, but it's not the appreciative look she keeps hoping will show up.

He treats her like a cop instead of a woman and shares his hidden coffepot, shooting her that endearing lopsided grin that changes character with his moods, from mischievous to smug to endlessly amused. It's nice except when she really wants him to notice she's not just another cop; she's also a _woman_.

"I just gotta wonder," she finally bites out in frustration as he watches the departing newscaster that somehow made it to a second date. "What's she got that I don't?"

He turns sharply and blinks at her, his detective face on.

"What's a girl gotta do to get attention around here, hmm?" Allison draws out the question, waits for his answer.

He opens his mouth, then shuts it, then looks at her again. "You got mine," he says.

She doesn't know whether to be exasperated or pleased or a mix of too many things she's actually feeling in that moment to start naming the result. She goes for assertive. "Then dress nice and I'll come by at eight."

His eyebrows go up and _he's looking_ as she gets moving again. "Yes, ma'am."


End file.
